Simon Cowell
Simon Cowell is an English A&R executive, entrepreneur, TV producer and television personality. He has a net worth around $370 million. Cowell was ranked at #41 in "World's 50 Most Influential People" by Times Magazine in 2010. Connections Cowell dated model Paula Hamilton, a classmate of his, in 1976, when he was 17. She was one of his first serious relationships, and Hamilton admitted to having lost her virginity to him. In his early days as a TV show judge, Cowell was compared to Anne Robinson, who also has an acerbic style. Acerbicly, Cowell stated that she was not an influence, and said "I hate her and I hate her show." Cowell was given much advice by Max Clifford, his publicist and mentor, who gave Cowell advice and lessons on how to transform his dry humor, acerbic style, and ruthless criticism into a brand. Clifford remained Cowell's publicist until 2014, when Cowell fired him after he was charged with sexual offences. Cowell dated singer Sinitta Malone from 1985 - 2002. They met when he signed her to his record label, and they both experienced the rise to celebrity together. They broke up after a 17 year relationship, but remained friends. Cowell dated Louise Payne from 1995 - 1998, in between on-again, off-again patches with Malone. Cowell dated Terri Seymour from 2002 - 2008. They broke up after rumors that Cowell was having an affair with socialite Jasmine Lennard. Cowell was sleeping with X-Factor co-judge Dannii Minogue in 2007. Cowell was engaged to makeup artist Mezhgan Hussainy in 2010, but the two broke off the engagement. They have since been seen together often and are often speculated to be casually dating. As a parting gift, he bought her a $2 million house. Cowell fired Louis Walsh, a fellow judge on The X-Factor, in 2007. Despite changing his mind and asking Walsh back later, Cowell still does not count the former fellow judge as a friend. A massive scandal ensued when Andrew Silverman announced in July 2013 that he was filing for an at-fault divorce from his wife, Lauren Silverman, due to an affair that she was having with Cowell. Though the couple refrained from commenting about the affair to the media, the two have since appeared in public together and are openly dating. Silverman gave birth to a baby boy, Cowell's first child, on Valentine's Day in 2014. Cowell is a close friend of fellow Britain's Got Talent judge Amanda Holden. Cowell has a love-hate, or perhaps like-annoyance, relationship with fellow Britain's Got Talent judge David Walliams, who he admits makes the show's judging panel "more interesting," but who sometimes goes "too far," such as occasions when Walliams physically wrestles Cowell during auditions, or an instance where he threw a pen into Cowell's eye. Simon Fuller and Cowell are rivals. Cowell has often gotten into fights and disagreements with fellow X-Factor judge Cheryl Cole. They are known for having a tense relationship. Cowell is an acquaintance of Tulisa Contostavlos and Alesha Dixon. Places London, England, UK - Born here, 1959. Lives here. Radlett, Hertfordshire, England, UK - Went to middle school here, around 1970. Dover, Kent, England, UK - Went to high school here, around 1973. Berkshire, England, UK - Went to high school here, around 1975. Palma, Spain - Visited sister here, 1980 and many times after. Los Angeles, California, USA - Lives here part time. New York, New York, USA - Is often here. Miami, Florida, USA - Went on vacation here, 2014. '''How Added - '''Through his musician Harry Styles, who was added via his ex Taylor Swift. Category:People Category:Modern Category:1959 Births Category:People From England Category:Simon